


Starving for Love

by Randompersonnumber3



Series: Two Idiot Demons in Love [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompersonnumber3/pseuds/Randompersonnumber3
Summary: We saw the post on Instagram, but why did Husk bring our beloved Spider Demon food? How did he react? Just kind of a fun fic I wrote filling in the gaps of when Husk brought Angel Dust some food as they showed on Instagram
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Two Idiot Demons in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924291
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Starving for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just note it's another repost from my tumblr blog but this one got a bit more attention so the attention whore part of my brain that desperately seeks validation from internet strangers said to post it here too.

Husker sat at the greeting desk, tapping his claws bored as he finished the bottle labeled “cheap booze”. It was another long and boring day at the Hazbin Hotel because no one ever fucking checked into the biggest fucking joke in Hell. Why the fuck did he have to make a deal with that smiling freak Alastor? Thanks to that he was yanked from his life to be put here in constant boredom.

 **“Fucking asshole,** ” he said to himself and leaned back in his chair, pulling out his phone to browse around aimlessly just for something to occupy his numb mind. A part of him thought to get up and stretch his legs, but the lazy procrastinator side of him decided fuck that. Besides, everyone was gone but him and Nifty and like Hell he was going to leave her alone in the hotel. For some reason that just seemed like a bad idea to leave her alone with his cheap booze.

Voxtagram was the first place he checked. He scrolled through pictures of people he didn’t even know why the fuck he was following them. Seriously, why did he decide to follow the owner of that stupid murder company who was obsessed with horses? He unfollowed a few people before his feed showed him a picture of Angel Dust, sitting on the curb complaining about being hungry.

Husker poked through the comments to get an idea of what was going on. It looked like the overlord and jackass that was Angel’s boss forgot about him and left him stranded. His perma-scowl deepened. That didn’t set right with him. He had a sort of idea of what kind of person Valentino was just from his own experiences back when he was alive and growing up in a casino.

 **“Ah fuck it!”** He shouted and got up. **“Nifty, you’re in charge.”** he told the little cyclops as he grabbed his wallet. He grumbled under his breath and headed out to grab the fucking spider demon some god damn food.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Angel Dust stared vacantly out at the street. His stomach grumbled at him, begging Daddy to be fed and he glared at it. **“Hey! This ain’t my fault!”** He snapped at it, more than a little impatient. Val had fucking forgot about him and was more than content to just leave him to starve. It wasn’t too surprising, nor the worst thing Val had done to him. But that bastard could have a little decency since Angel and his flawless body were Val’s biggest money maker in the porn studio.

He checked his phone again to see if Val had replied with any information about bringing him food. Nothing yet. He sighed over dramatically and leaned back, tucking his phone in the fluff on his chest. At least he made starving look fucking awesome.

 **“Hey Jackass!”** He heard a voice and looked up. Husk was walking towards him with a greasy bag of Spendys. A bag of delicious delicious food. His stomach growled again, almost demanding he snatch the bag and shove it down his face like a rat man. But Angel Dust had more class than that... at least he did when the camera’s weren’t on him.

Angel posed more seductively and winked, **“You pay me good, me love you long time.”** He flirted. Immediately Husk tensed and turned around, mumbling something under his breath, **“Wait wait wait wait wait!”** Angel scrambled up to go to him. **“I was just kidding! Come on Husky, I’m wasting away here!”**

 **“I’m not a fucking dog!”** Husk snapped, shoving the food into Angel’s chest. Angel oofed and grabbed it. Husk went to head back to the hotel and Angel reached a gloved hand to grab his. **“I grabbed too much hangover food and saw your post and decided this would be easier than listening to you bitch when I get home, okay? Doesn’t mean jack shit.”**

Angel Dust smirked. A part of him…. Okay more like ninety percent, didn’t believe that. He took out his phone and went to take a selfie with Husk. Maybe it would show Val that he was starting to get more independent and didn’t have to rely on that fucking creep as much anymore. Husk looked pissed at the camera and pulled away as soon as the flash went off.

 **“What? Going so soon? I can give you a good time as thanks.”** He winked, unable to help himself. He didn’t know why but he always enjoyed seeing Husk push back against his flirting. Maybe because it felt nice to have another man not just treat him like a sweet sexy piece of ass. He thought about it for another moment. So had Husk really delivered him food because he saw he was starving and just to be nice? He clearly wasn't doing this just to fuck him. This was Hell. No one did things just to be nice. Well, unless you were Charlie but she was a nutcase.

 **“Enough with the fucking jokes!”** Husk snapped, glaring daggers at the spider demon. **“I told ya, I was just in the area and had extra. It don’t mean anything you fucking idiot. I’ll see you at the hotel.”** He grumbled, playing with his hat.

 **“Hey Husk…”** Angel reached out to grab his hand...paw… claw… thing. Whatever it was, it was surprisingly soft and Angel hadn't been expecting that. Angel kind of marveled at it for a second before kissing Husk on the cheek. **“Seriously, thanks. I thought I would waste away here.”** Husk didn’t reply, rubbing his cheek where Angel had kissed it like he was afraid it would leave a mark… okay it kind of hard with Angel’s lipstick for the day.

Angel watched Husk leave with a smirk. He should do something to thank him. He had a show coming up soon. Maybe the kitty would like a ticket. Plus… for some reason a part of him wanted Husk there. It almost sounded like a warm security blanket, which if he was honest with himself he kind of needed. Yeah, that sounded good.

He blew a kiss at the back of Husk’s head and sat down to eat. The Hotel wasn’t starting to seem so terrible now. 


End file.
